Une Fleur dans le Cour
by luna shinigami
Summary: Porque no existe amor sin sacrificio Y no existe pasión sin celos.Y por mucho menos los hombres han pecado Harry James Potter no era la excepción


Une Fleur dans le Cour

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Une Fleur dans le Cour

Harry Potter AU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Une fleur, dans le cœur, il parcourait les nuages_

 _Pour aimer l'océan, il se faisait plage  
Car dans son cœur de cristal s'animaient mille roses  
Et dans son cœur de cristal il pouvait dire aux gens, la fin des temps_

Abrió los ojos verdes como jade encendido, sintiendo las sucias sabanas bajo su cuerpo, aquella aspereza contra la poca piel que asomaba del sucio ropaje que le cubría.

Se levantó con el peso de su cuerpo y coloco los pies en la losa fría e inerte. Todo frio a su alrededor, podría decirse.

Camino algunos pasos hasta el espejo sucio y lo limpio con la mano derecha; el reflejo le mostraba el rostro de un hombre cansado, culpable, sumido en la oscuridad, con una juventud que ya no tenía, una contradicción en su cuerpo.

Abrió el grifo, que hizo un sonido fuerte y sincrónico del agua bajando, al principio sucia, café, turbia, para luego salir más clara, Harry la dejo correr hasta que pudo lavarse la boca, el rostro y tratar de peinarse aquellos cabellos que no tenían orden, sino que participaban activamente en la teoría del caos.

Puso en orden su cabeza, aun con la desazón de su corazón, era impensable poner ambos órganos de acuerdo.

Se miró al espejo, y su mirada se distrajo al ver en la esquina de este, una pequeña araña tejiendo, solo con siete patas, se distrajo al pensar como aquella araña podía seguir su vida, con una pata menos que la hacía disfuncional, aun así tejía contra tejía aquella telaraña con precisión casi quirúrgica.

Un golpe lo distrajo de su pequeña acompañante tejedora, y despacio se acercó a los barrotes.

El guardia pelirrojo lo miro de arriba a bajo – Potter, correspondencia-

-Gracias Weasley- dijo mientras su mano tocaba los barrotes fríos de su prisión y tomaba aquella carta con el sello de la prisión en sus manos.

Se giró, sentándose en la cama desvencijada y rompió el sello, sacando la hoja blanca y leyendo despacio,

" _Siendo el día cinco (5) de Junio del presente año, le comunicamos a usted, Harry James Potter Evans, que se ha cumplido la fecha de la pena capital, en el despacho, Albus Dumbledore, como director del penal se encargara de la ejecución por electrocución debido a la imputación de cargos…."_

Harry no pudo leer más, la carta cayo de sus manos y su rostro palideció de inmediato.

En algún momento pensó que tenía más tiempo, mas no, era una falacia creada por su mente, pensó… bueno pensó muchas cosas, aquellas que nadaban en su mente, que en ese momento había quedado en blanco.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, causando un errático chillido de aquellas bisagras oxidadas.

-Potter- le hablo claro y fuerte el oficial a cargo, Ronald Weasley encargado del lugar – Potter, ya está aquí el alguacil y luego será conducido al lugar de la ejecución.

Más Harry no respondía, porque estaba más preocupado por el retumbar en el oído de los latidos de su propio corazón.

Detrás de Weasley entro el serio alguacil Neville Longbotton, con la barba espesa y los ojos oscuros que mostraban una fe férrea en el sistema penitenciario, con músculos en los lugares correctos y con la mandíbula cuadrada.

-Potter, levántese- le ordeno siendo ignorado por el prisionero, movió la cabeza y Weasley y otro de los carceleros que habían entrado lo levantaron, viendo como Harry era impotente de sostenerse en sus propios pies- Potter ha sido condenado y el plazo de la ejecución se vence hoy, ¿desea un sacerdote para confesar sus pecados?- no hubo reacción, no hubo más respuesta que la de unos ojos aceitunados vidriosos y desencajados. La voz de Neville volvió a tomar fuerza en la pequeña celda – el prisionero dijo que no necesitaba sacerdote alguno- anotó en la hoja que llevaba y de nuevo movió la cabeza.

Ambos carceleros, arrastraron a Potter, mientras este miraba el largo pasillo, mientras escucha gritos de las celdas.

" _con la frente en alto Potter"_

" _No grites"_

" _cuando lleguemos al final andaremos igual que ti, en el camino de la oscuridad solo hay que alzar la cabeza con orgullo"_

El pasillo de la muerte, el pasillo de los condenados de aquel penal, rezumaba violentamente en gritos, a aquel, que como ellos, estaba condenado a muerte.

 _Une fleur, dans le cœur, il bâtissait des montages  
Des chemins d'amitiés avec tant de flammes  
Car dans son cœur de cristal s'animaient mille roses  
Et dans son cœur de cristal il pouvait dire aux gens, la fin des temps_

La habitación donde le arrastraron los guardias, era amplia pero oscura y fría, como si fuese la epopeya a la condenación, a un lado podía verse la silla de madera y sus ataduras de cuero, el cubo de metal lleno de agua y la esponja amarilla. En el otro, podía verse la inmensa ventana y detrás de ella, aquellos que querían su condenación por los pecados en la tierra.

Weasley fue el encargado de colocarlo en la silla y apretar cada una de sus extremidades, apretándolas fuertemente, para que en el momento de las convulsiones no se destara.

Fue el mismo pelirrojo, quien mojo la esponja amarilla y la coloco sobre su cabeza.

Aquel frio líquido cayendo por sus desordenados cabellos, algunas de esas gotas cayendo por su rostro, sus mejillas y su cuello fue quizá lo que lo despertó, moviéndose como poseso.

-¡suéltenme!- rogo, tratando de buscar algún alma compasiva que evitara su trágico final, aun así no la encontró, lo único que pudo reconocer en los ojos ajenos, era el temor, la rabia e incluso pudo ver algo entre el tumulto de gente que veía su ejecución, ira y venganza, lo pudo ver y sentir, lo sintió bajo su piel, bajo sus oscuras y rojas venas que llevaban su sangre con más rapidez.

El Alguacil Longbotton miro al prisionero, de manera fría, sabiendo que aquella pena era lógica para el cruel acto, todo crimen merece su castigo.

Todos se levantaron al momento que entro el director del penal, y sus ojos azules, vieron al pobre muchacho que miraba como un cervatillo asustado a todas partes

Albus suspiro viéndole, un joven prometedor, y aun así en esta encrucijada sin vuelta de hoja, sin capacidad de regresar el tiempo, solo con una condena que pesaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿El prisionero tuvo su confesión con un sacerdote?- pregunto el anciano director.

Longbotton negó – no lo deseo, señor Dumbledore-

Harry lo escucho y se removió con fuerza - ¡quiero, quiero un sacerdote!- grito buscando en los ojos azules del hombre mayor benevolencia.

-Señor, la ejecución está por cumplir su hora fijada y él mismo se negó su derecho de pedir expiación por sus culpas- replico en el Alguacil.

Albus exhalo de nuevo pesadamente – está bien, entiendo Alguacil- miro al joven muchacho – ojala y Dios perdone tu crimen, hijo- luego miro a la audiencia – estamos reunidos aquí, en la prisión de Azkaban para la ejecución publica de Harry Potter Evans…- y la voz de Albus se enmudeció en la mente de Harry que aprensivamente veía como el pelirrojo guardia, iba hasta la pared donde estaban los conectores que conducían la electricidad hasta la silla.

Sus ojos verdes le suplicaban al pelirrojo no bajar la palanca.

Pronto se halló contando los segundos mientras lentamente la mano grande de Ronald la bajaba.

 _Uno._

Rogo con la mirada piedad.

 _Dos_

Rogo a Dios perdón

 _Tres_

Rogo a aquel ser que le miraba detrás del vidrio un perdón que sabía no tendría.

 _Cuatro_

Lentamente caía más la palanca y solo se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, cundido en miedo.

 _Cinco_

El sonido del Tic Tac del reloj llegaba a sus tímpanos aun cuando cerrara los ojos para no presenciar el momento en el cual llegaría su propia muerte.

 _Seis…_

 _Une fleur, dans le cœur, il parcourait les nuages_

 _Pour aimer l'océan, il se faisait plage_

 _Car dans son cœur de cristal s'animaient mille roses_

 _Et dans son cœur de cristal il pouvait dire aux gens, la fin des temps_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en un masoquismo propio de su curiosidad, sintiendo en un dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

Parpadeo varias veces y giró su rostro hasta el motivo de su dolencia.

A su lado descansaba un joven de cabellos rubios, de nariz pequeña y rostro anguloso, dormido con tanta paz, con tanta suavidad que solo pudo suspirar, tocar lentamente su rostro y rememorarlo, besar sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus tibios labios.

No supo si fue por su sueño, pero le pareció sublime alcanzar con sus labios, los suaves del bello durmiente.

Apenas logro un pequeño quejido en protesta y sonrió, pasando sus largos dedos por la piel de porcelana.

Con cuidado, quito el brazo y se levantó, aún era de noche, una noche que no mostraba estrellas, lo podía ver puesto que las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, mostrando una noche de luna sin una sola luz en el firmamento.

Camino sintiendo el frio de la porcelana en sus pies y camino hasta el belicoso lado y viendo con detenimiento la cunita. Una preciosa cunita azul con encaje y en ella, con su pequeño traserito vestido con el pañal y babeante, se encontraba su hijo, Scorpius.

-Mi niño- musito a su pequeño y lo acomodo en la cunita, dejándolo en una posición mucho más cómoda y cubriéndolo con una pequeña colcha del mismo color de la cuna con pequeños dragoncitos blancos.

Le dio una mirada a su esposo en la cama y su hijo en la cuna, ambos supremamente dormidos.

Camino descalzo hasta la cocina y tomo del mesón frio de mármol un paquete de cigarrillos, saco uno de estos e iba a encenderlo pero negó, regresando el cigarrillo a su paquete, Draco odiaba el humo del cigarrillo aunque se lo aceptaba, odiaba el olor y no podía ser tan irresponsable de hacerlo, Scorp dormía… Draco también.

Miro su apartamento, sus ojos granate se fijaron en lo inmenso del lugar, en lo pulcro y solo pudo sonreír por estar allí y no en esa horrorosa pesadilla, abrió la nevera y saco un vaso de agua, respirando de a pocos, concentrándose en el olor de aquel lugar, el olor a Draco y al talco para bebes que usaba en Scorp.

El olor a vida.

El olor que no quería dejar escapar jamás.

Dejo el vaso en el frio mármol y camino de regreso a su cama, junto a su esposo y su hijo, cuando su mirada se fijó en el reloj y su tic tac, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 _Seis…_

Cuando los abrió se encontró atado, se encontró, en medio de su pesadilla, y cerró los ojos de nuevo para regresar con su hijo y su esposo, pero no importaba cuantas veces parpadeaba, no importaba si el tiempo estaba demasiado lento o si el Tic tac avanzara a segundos eternos.

La pesadilla no acababa, no despertaba en su cama, no despertaba junto a Draco, ni en su apartamento.

Seguía allí, seguía atado, seguía sintiendo el agua en su cabeza, sintiendo la aspereza de las ropas de presidio, del olor a pútrido y sucio.

Seguía allí, mirando a los guardias, serios y rectos esperando su final, su merecido final, miraba los ojos compasivos del director del penal y el odio también de quien le miraba tras el vidrio.

Vio como la palanca llegaba a su final y solo pudo gritar:

-¡DRACO!- cuando la electricidad llego a su cuerpo, cuando sintió el dolor atenazando sus vísceras, su piel, carcomiendo cada parte de su carne que se quemaba al paso de su castigo. Sus ojos verdes se fueron cerrando y solo pudo sentir una presencia a su lado en el último segundo y una mano conocida en sus cabellos.

"Harry" escucho de Draco antes de perecer.

 _Car dans son cœur de cristal s'animaient mille roses_

 _Et dans son cœur de cristal il pouvait dire aux gens, la fin des temps_

 _Une fleur, dans le cœur, il bâtissait des montages_

 _Des chemins d'amitiés avec tant de flammes_

La gente se disipo así como había llegado. Con rapidez.

Menos una persona, aquella persona que mostraba el dolor en sus ojos ónix, que mostraba no solo el luto en su rostro sino en sus ropas.

Albus camino a su lado y ocupo una de las sillas de madera a su lado, viendo lo que veían los ojos oscuros, el cadáver inerte de Harry Potter.

-No debiste venir- le susurro el anciano.

-no quería que en un acto de "bondad" amigo mío, condonaras la deuda que tenía Potter con la sociedad y lo liberaras de su castigo- aseguro el hombre de cabellos negros.

-No pensaba hacerlo, aun cuando Harry sintiera suficiente culpa en su mente y en su alma, aun cuando ese muchacho…- su frase se quedó en el aire, cuando el hombre a su lado se levantó enojado, haciendo caer la silla y el ruido ensordecedor alerto a los guardias.

-No, Albus, No justifiques, ese hombre, ese "muchacho" como mal le llamas, acabó con la vida de lo más amado para mí, ese "muchacho" acabó con la inocencia y de paso con el amor mismo, ese "muchacho" no tiene ni tendrá perdón de Dios, porque en sus manos, querido Albus, ¡se llevó la vida de mi ahijado y su propio hijo!- los ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas – ese "muchacho" acabó con su vida, con la de mi ahijado, con la de su hijo y con la mía- se limpió con rabia el rastro de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – ese "muchacho" no merece redención y donde sea que este su alma, ojala se condene al fuego eterno- se giró, ondeando el abrigo oscuro y saliendo de aquel lugar, para regresar al infierno de vida que dejo Harry Potter cuando decidió dar fin a la joven vida de su rubio esposo y de su pequeñísimo hijo.

-Severus- susurro el director y se levantó, viendo como los carceleros quitaban de la silla al joven de cabellos azabaches y con ternura acaricio sus cabellos – Ojala donde estés Harry, puedas reparar tus errores- menciono el viejo, ordenando que a ese hombre, a ese asesino le dieran cristiana sepultura. Sabía que nadie vendría por el cadáver de aquel joven, que alguna vez lo tuvo todo y ahora no era más que un cadáver frio.

 _Porque no existe amor sin sacrificio._

 _Y no existe pasión sin celos._

 _Y por mucho menos los hombres han pecado,_

 _Harry James Potter no era la excepción._

 _Siete…._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary

 _Primero que todo, este fic salió de clase de creación literaria, de un cuento de un autor que ahora no recuerdo el nombre, el profesor lo relato y lo he seguido yo a mi manera, así que si se les hace familiar ya sabes porque y si saben el nombre del cuento se los agradecería mucho._

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no iba a escribir más de este fandom, y me halle en la encrucijada que de mis musas, al parecer, piensan diferente a mí. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, este es mi último Shot de Harry Potter, prometo solemnemente terminar los fics pendientes, es una promesa de Shinigami y en algún momento nos veremos bonitos.

Se les quiere mucho y aquellas personas que me han apoyado incondicionalmente.

Algunas ya sabrán porque me alejo del fandom, no de escribir pero si del fandom de Harry Potter, un beso sangriento.

 **Luna Shinigami.**


End file.
